the lugian life
by WhiteLugia249
Summary: A lugia tf. a young collector might get more than he bargianed for when he finds a silver egg in a scuba trip. check for chapter updates.
1. Chapter 1

The Lugian Life

Alex Gia was a young collector. But it was no ordinary collection he had he collected things that were silver. It was a family tradition to collect silver and he was carrying on the tradition. When he took his silver to a inspector the inspector said it was worth over 2 billion dollars but he would never separate with them. He even got an inch think steel door to protect his priceless collection.

But this next trip to Caribbean would change his life.

He had heard that there was an auction happening at Sweden for silver trinkets, so he had rounded up his things and got into his personal bush plane. While he was over the Pacific Ocean he decided to go to the Caribbean for a few days considering the auction was 2 weeks off. When got to his hotel he saw a pamphlet that was enveloped inside a shiny rubbery package. What was even more surprising was that when he touched it rippled! "How strange" he said. But he had not been all that surprised since he was residing in a 5star hotel. He took the pamphlet and read it. It looked like it was an old scuba rental. Since Alex had nothing else to do he tried it out. when he got there he had discovered the scuba company was named the "Lugian Scuba Company" He noticed that the company's logo was a silver feather. After he had rented the gear he went down to a underwater cove and started to walk around. While he was exploring he saw something shiny down a hallway so I followed it inside there was an egg. The egg was covered in silver and was in a perfect oval form.

As soon as Alex had touched the stone a pain that was so dense so painful that it would make being stung by 10 hornets would seem like nothing. He was shouting "stop **please!**" over and over. When he was able to take the egg out of place he had finally fainted.

Alex was now in the dream world which was surprising since he was a mortal. A very misty figure swept around him, Alex did not know this figure but he knew he could trust it. "Alex my son." it said. Alex was all too glorified to hear this voice like nothing else. "Alex when you had died over a thousand years ago I was in an ocean of remorse" said the voice to no person in particular. Alex called out "who are you?" The misty figure looked at the being and then said "you are a dirty human betrayer!" the misty figure then let out a giant beam of light that vaporized alex in his own dream.

Alex suddenly woke up realizing he was back at home in Illinois. "I must be dreaming" alex said "how can I travel almost 2000mi and not remember it?"

What was even more the egg that had nearly killed him was sitting on his dresser looking innocently. "Wow" Alex said "its only 2 A.M.!" but at that time he had a huge migraine so he decided to get up and take some Advil. When he came back to thee room he realized that the egg was gone. He had searched the entire house before he had found it in is dining room sitting in the moonlight. "What are you a magic egg?" Alex said. He then grabbed a hold of it and had started to shake violently. "Crack!" the egg finally cracked and opened up and left something cold and soft in Alex's hands. alex was in much shock he had never seen such a creature. It looked like it was some kind of bird but last he checked new born birds were not 12in tall. The creature had very smooth white skin and looked like it had flippers for its wings. The wings had 4 flat rectangular fingers with a thumb on the other side of the wing. Its head was curved and two razor sharp teeth on each side of its mouth. Around its eyes were to navy blue triangular eye plates. Also on its back were 10 navy blue rectangular back plates. It had a big round torso with a light blue mark on its belly on the front it curved like a v. he then spoke to it "what are you?" the strange creature just looked at him and chirped. Alex then said "well I guess you need a name." he then paused. "I know what about Altair?" The bird just looked at him and chirped happily.

"Well then Altair I'm going to bed" Alex then walked to his bed and sues enough Altair followed. When Alex got in bed he started to lean over to pick up Altair but amazingly the small bird's wings provided enough thrust to boost it onto the bed. The bird got on Alex's chest and quickly went to sleep.

Alex thought to himself "man I feel like because of this bird my entire life is about to change"


	2. Chapter 2

The Lugian life pt2

The Plan Begins

Mean while at the base of the evil organization cipher the president was working on his new plan to make a superhuman hybrid army. But he was also because all of the test subjects had died because the D.N.A was not pure enough. But then suddenly a scientist from the laboratory came in and said "sir we have found a giant source of energy from an animal!" the president looked at the scientist and said "this might be what we have been looking for." the scientist and president the006E went to the elevator and put in their pass keys. The elevator then went down to floor b10. The double doors opened revealing a laboratory full of machines computers and scientifically enhanced objects used for experimenting.

The president then walked in and asked sternly "where is this animal?" the scientists all looked at him and one came up and said "in the northern part of Illinois in a town called Darkwood. The president was then stunned because he had heard of a legend about a powerful creature that would spawn there. The president said "do we have a graph of it?" The scientist looked at him and said "no but we do know which house it is."

The president then said "well get a special ops team and capture the creature and whoever else is there!" and then a special ops team was off to Illinois.

(note: I know this is short but I like to to make the boring parts brief so I don't get into a 15pg story about something that is really short. )


	3. Chapter 3

The Lugian Life

Part3 Captured!

Alex was watching Altair while he was also watching an 8oclock movie when he had heard something. Altair had now grown to the size of a 2ft bird and was now telekinetic. Meanwhile the special ops team was out side the house ready to strike. "Commencing operation" sp1 said. They all busted into to front door and the security alarm went off. Alex grabbed Altair and started to run to the back door. The team threw smoke gas grenades in the living room and Alex was suddenly blinded but made out to the woods outside his house with searchlight quickly after him.

"Oh gosh" Alex said "what do they want?" Altair then looked at Alex and mentally said "they want me because I am what is called a lugia we are the guardians of the sea." "What?" Alex said. But as soon as he said it a searchlight was directly on him he immediately got up and started to run. The team was getting impatient so the got the tranquilizer sniper rifle.

Alex decided to hind behind a rock until the heat cooled down. But then a sniper shot barely missed, Altair began screaming and Alex started to run again. He started to run down a deserted ally hoping it would shield him. But then as he got into the middle a dart hit his leg making it impossible to move he dropped Altair which started to run but also got hit by a dart. The sharpshooter went up to him and then Alex completely fainted.

The sharpshooter then called back to his team "we got him!" the rest of the team came to Alex and the Altair. They put them in pods with protected surfaces and drove them to a small airport. They were loaded onto a Learjet and taken off to ciphers secret laboratory.

What will happen to Alex and Altair? Well you'll just have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

The Lugian Life Pt4

Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

Alex was separated while Altair had his D.N.A extracted. Alex was still asleep and in the dream world, the same misty figure came up to alex and he realized it was also a Lugia. "Alex I will protect you during your conversion and then the Lugian race will finally be complete. Now we return to the lab. Alex's capsule was lowered onto a conveyer belt he was then but on a stretcher. He then was injected with D.N.A from Altair. Then all of Alex's skin turned white and rubbery his arms lengthened and his fingers became slender his thumbs moved under his new wings. On his back sprouted 10 back plates which alex could use to reduce drag. His belly became rounded and had a navy blue mark on his stomach with a v shape on the front. His body almost collapsed from the pressure, which didn't matter because his legs were next. His legs had shortened and his toes had melted into 3 large rounder talons. His spine had extended releasing and new tail with two short spikes. His neck and hear were last to change. His neck was extended and was almost serpentine. His head was extended and became a beak. Around his eyes were navy blue flashes. Alex was now a lugia.

His new body was lowered onto a room with two TV screens a headset came out of Alex's pod and attached itself onto Alex's forehead. all of Alex's memories were displayed and a computer program then erased all of his memories and put them onto a disk. The computer then inserted a complete set of memories as Alex as a lugia. Alex was lowered down onto a seat and a computer took his eye color it then put anti-emotional contacts on his eyes. He was put into a another pod and sent to the presidents of cipher's office. Alex was woken up and said "where am I ?" the president just looked at him and smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

The Lugian life pt5

The Revealing

Almost every scientist and person in the world came to the convention of the new species of bird found. Did they know they were looking at the most powerful being ever? Alex was degraded by having to show off his new form and perform physic powers and flying tricks. What was even worse people were being offered to become lugia the entire world was getting in the transformation line when suddenly a harrier air jet flew over the stage it shot a machine gun at all of the dna was destroyed a figure then descended onto the stage onto the stage and got up. He then pointed a device at lugia and shot it. This device turned of the anti-emotional contacts Alex was wearing. Alex looked in confusion "what's happening?" "There's no time to explain" the man said "we must go now" Alex followed while the figure released the now 6 ft 5 Altair. Then they got into a small van and started off for the road.

As the man drove the van down the road two limos came up behind them what's more they laser rifles. The man tried to shake loose the two limos but couldn't use them. One of the men in the limo shot the tire and then van lost control and went into a forest. Quickly the man and the two lugias got out of the van and ran deeper into the forest. And while one of the henchmen wasn't looking his limo was rammed with him and blew up.

"Man that was close" said Alex. But he other henchmen just ran into the woods and was chasing them. Altair finally took action and said to them telepathically "go I will take care of him." "Be careful" Alex said telepathically. Alex and the man ran further into the woods while the henchman caught up to Altair. The henchman had a laser rifle and was about to fire it. But then suddenly Altair let out an aeroblast and completely vaporized the henchmen. Then Altair flew off to catch up to Alex and the man.

Then Alex the man and Altair found an abandoned storage facility. Luckily the found a TV and a satellite they turned WNC (world news channel) and they found out that a bunch of lugia hybrids were attacking the capital. Alex and Altair gave the man the same look. They both said "who are you?" the man just smirked and said "you still haven't figured it out?"

"I am your father Alex!" "You mean" Alex said. "Yes it is I Lugia" lugia said. "Well how did you get a laser and a harrier?" Alex said. Lugia looked at alex and said "you will find out soon enough, meanwhile we have a problem at the us capitol, it appears that there are 10 lugia hybrids that are degrading us, but I can only change forms once every week so I will have to use my harrier to get their but you should be able to fly there" "we will fly there" said Alex. Altair looked hesitated because he had never flown such a large distance, and neither had Alex but being lugia they would be able to fly to Washington D.C. "well then we had better get going" said lugia.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lugian Life

The battle begins!

Lugia fired up his harrier which he borrowed and Alex and Altair took of towards Washington DC. While they were flying there was something behind them. Alex looked to the rear and saw a lugia. But this was no ordinary lugia, instead of being white and blue this lugia was lavender and a more of a darker blue. Then in a blink of an eye it released a dark aeroblast and hit one of the engines in Lugia's harrier. He tried to stabilize but it crash right into the ground in front of the capitol which was being destroyed by all of the dark lugia. One after one Alex, Altair, and Lugia defeated all of the dark lugias, but the battle wasn't over yet a dark figure was in the sky. It looked like another lugia but this one had arms and wings. It was an anthro lugia. Alex realized very quickly that it was the cipher president. But before he could start fighting two f-22s flew around the evil president. But this was a very bad idea for the pilots. Almost in the blink of an eye the evil president shot them all down with one aeroblast. "He has to be stopped" Altair said. The president flew down and swiped at lugia which cut him sharply. Lugia punched the president right into a chemical lab factory. They were just above a super corrosive material that would kill the president but not harm lugia. The fighting went on and on until lugia couldn't take it anymore. The president said "well lugia it looks like checkmate!" then lugia said "maybe for you...now Alex!" Alex pulled down a lever mentally which put the president into a heaping 200gallons of deadly cytokine. "ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" the president said. "I will have revenge" the president said before his death."

Well then" lugia said. "it seems that the world has been locked away from evil once more." "Or has it" alex and Altair said.

The End!

Or is it?


End file.
